


Kinktober: Day 18

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: S3 finale but they simply have sex instead of falling off a cliff(but I hate writing dialogue and write for pleasure, so they simply don’t talk for most of it).Kink prompt: Bloodplay
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Kinktober: Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if revisiting people were expecting me to do things on schedule. Sorry for missing the 17th, and sorry in advance for all the ones I'll miss in the future. Hope you enjoy anyway, leave polite criticism in the comments please!  
> Edit: I'm probably going to miss the next two day so I can plan ahead more and take a day off because I'm a lazy person.
> 
> [Warning: Bloodplay and some other weird murder kink stuff idk]

It was all too surreal. Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, covered in the Red Dragon’s blood. He wondered how Hannibal had only gotten a few stains. His strong arms tightened around Will, and Will reciprocated. The rush of killing was running through both of their veins, and Will was shaking with adrenaline, and wondering what Hannibal was thinking. They stood, in a state of mind where time didn’t exist, clutching onto each other as if they were still in danger.  
Will buried his face into Hannibal’s shirt, finding the expensive fabric soft and warm, although that could’ve just been Hannibal’s body. In turn, Hannibal wrapped an arm around the back of his head, further encouraging him.  
When Will pulled back, he could still feel the adrenaline. Hannibal and him retained the same intense gaze, not willing to stop.  
In just a few seconds, the two were grasping at each other’s shirts. Hannibal watched as Will’s eye flicked down to his lips, and remained there. After touching the collar of Will's shirt, Hannibal leaned down. Will reciprocated, moving toward him. The kiss was passionate and deep. The two began unbuttoning each other’s shirts, but not separating from the kiss. The two couldn’t even wait to go back inside, and they wouldn’t anytime soon. Will was the first one to go for the other’s pants. He wanted to make the first move, since Hannibal had kissed him.  
Hannibal shivered slightly. It was a reaction to both the cold, and Will pulling off both his pants and underwear. Hannibal worked on Will’s pants next moving slower and taking his time. He brushed Will’s face while doing it, the poor man looked overwhelmed, but seemed to be enjoying himself as well, so he didn’t feel the need to stop.  
The two lowered to the ground, not caring much for stopping for something as trivial as societal decency. Besides, Will figured, they were in the middle of the woods and no one else was nearby.  
As the two moved down, Will’s head touched the pavement, softly. However, in that visceral moment, the scene struck him. He’d felt something wet and cold on his head, in fact, most of his upper back was covered in the stuff now. Will Graham realized he was about to have sex with a cannibal, who used to be his therapist, in a puddle of blood, from the man the two had killed together. And it turned him on. Hannibal, being a therapist, as mentioned, took instant notice, analyzing his lower regions. Hannibal, also being the smart, sexy, serial killer he was, dipped his hands in the puddle, when pinning Will. As he explored Will’s body with his hand, he left trails of the thick, red liquid all over his body. Every so often, the man would unashamedly go back for more, knowing exactly what he was doing.  
Will took a second to stare at the corpse to his side, intentionally covering the left side of his face with blood and slowly looking back at Hannibal. Hannibal moved to kiss him, and Will's own suspicions were confirmed, feeling Hannibal’s own cock against his leg, getting harder. Hannibal moved down to his neck, sucking it, then leaving a hickey behind. Will moaned loudly, the pressure and movement rousing him further. Then Hannibal started licking at the blood, like he wanted to completely clean it personally.  
The dick at his leg, started to be repositioned, with a clear intent to fuck Will. Will’s body took control and he spread his legs without thinking twice. Hannibal took the risk of lubing Will’s asshole with blood, rubbing up and into the hole. He smirked when Will reciprocated by pushing towards his dick, fond of the new experience. Hannibal began kissing Will as he pushed into him, and Will’s legs wrapped around his waist, clutching onto him with his thighs.  
Hannibal’s thrusts were slow and hard, until he found Will’s prostate. Will moaned loudly and Hannibal started moving even faster, hitting it every time. His back continued to rub into the blood, making his body move easier with the movement, but he was still certain his back would be absolutely fucked after this. It would be bleeding on its own after being pushed so intensely against concrete. But Will couldn’t feel it. All he could feel was Hannibal’s dick in his ass, their mouths passionately colliding, and Hannibal’s wet hands moving around his body.  
The longer it went, the harder he was, and closer to coming. He pulled back from the kiss, letting out an uncontrollable groan and felt himself release, and his asshole clench around Hannibal. In turn, Hannibal himself came in Will’s hole, letting out a deep moan of his own along with it. The two kissed again shortly before separating and pausing for a second.  
Unfortunately, Will felt the two of them fall into what felt like the old reality, where time was real, and the two were almost doomed. He pushed himself off the ground, and made his way back to the house with Hannibal.  
“Will, we won’t be able to stay here too long, but I believe we can at least stay the night,” Hannibal said, voice sore and tired.  
“That’s good,” Will said, with a similar amount of exhaustion. “Do you want to sleep in the same bed tonight?”  
“I would love too, Will. I do believe there is only one bed anyways,” Hannibal said with a little smirk. Will chucked and started to wonder which one of


End file.
